A red sweater costs $$99$, and a green backpack costs $$9$. The red sweater costs how many times as much as the green backpack costs?
Solution: The cost of the red sweater is a multiple of the cost of the green backpack, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$99 \div $9$ $$99 \div $9 = 11$ The red sweater costs $11$ times as much as the green backpack costs.